The repair of weak or damaged body membranes or wall structures, for example hernia repairs, peritoneal and pericardial repairs, is a well known surgical art. Such repairs are typically made through incisions large enough to allow the surgeon access to the defective membrane with his hands. Repair of the defective membrane or wall structure often requires the use of additional material in the form of prosthetic sheet repair materials to reinforce the defective tissue. These materials are typically in the form of porous flat sheets or sheets of mesh having visibly open spaces between the components of the mesh. They are usually made of biocompatible polymers such as polytetrafluoroethylene, polyethylene terephthalate or polypropylene; alternatively they may be made of bioabsorbable materials such as oxidized regenerated cellulose, polyglycolic acid, polylactic acid or copolymers thereof. The repair is typically accomplished by suturing the perimeter of the prosthetic sheet repair material to the body membrane in such a manner that the defective portion of the body membrane is covered by the prosthetic sheet repair material. The mechanical stresses normally carried by the body membrane or wall structure are largely transferred to the sheet of prosthetic repair material and to the sutures or other surgical fasteners used to retain that material in place. It is apparent that an incision adequate to allow access by a surgeon's hands so that the prosthetic sheet repair material may be properly sutured into place will have to be of substantial length. The resulting surgical trauma and time required for healing are also substantial.